Because "knowledge processing" is a new concept unique to this computer a lengthy theoretical introduction is deemed necessary. It will explain through "five laws" exactly what knowledge consists of and how it may be manipulated in electronic computers. The five laws may also be applicable to the human brain but the algorithm and implementations introduced here are different from the human brain and may only lead to similar results by widely different means.
The practical apparatus resulting from the technique are useful for self-learning devices, data compression, encryptography, pattern recognition and filtering, pattern sorting and merging, pattern translation, language translation and self-organizing artificial sense organs. The technique may lead to self-learning intelligent robots as well as to large computers containing and accumulating any kind of human knowledge.
The following five laws of "knowledge processing" will define the nature and dynamics of "knowledge" and show a way in which it may be stored in digital memory devices. Knowledge as a physical entity follows specialized rules of common principles which are included in brackets for further understanding. The actual mathematical device to accomplish a certain task will be described later in "the infinite dimensional networks".
Law 1
"Every concept may be specified like a point in multi-dimensional space". (Every object is at any one time in balance with all the forces acting upon it).
This law provides the basic insight of how "concepts" relate in our world. A concept is anything we can name or identify such as physical objects, relationships, persons, machines or abstract ideas. Since concepts are only rarely truly existing we have to distinguish between "concepts" and "objects". The concept ROSE for example specifies an abstract idea of what we perceive to be the essence of a ROSE. It does not refer to any actually existing ROSE.
We can imagine all concepts in our world to be like points in multi-dimensional space which individual locations can be accurately determined and which can be related to other points in space representing other concepts. It is emphasized here that this only describes a mathematical means of achieving a result. It does not require or imply the actual existence of "multi-dimensional space".
Law 2.
"Knowledge is defining concepts and their interrelationships". (The behavior of an object is determined by the forces acting upon it in space and time).
This law defines the term "knowledge" as used in this disclosure. The quantity "knowledge" is accumulated by defining concepts more and more accurately. In knowledge processing computers it is the process of defining the point each concept represents more accurately in multi-dimensional space. The relationships of concepts toward each other also represent knowledge.
For example, more knowledge of the concept ROSE is gained by defining it more accurately as SMALL, PINK, ROSE. The ROSE also relates to other flowers and bugs in the garden ecology. Defining this relationship also constitutes knowledge.
Law 3.
"A quantum increment of knowledge is a fact related to a concept which changes that concept to a different concept". (A force acting upon an object will change it to a differently behaving object).
This law provides a means to accurately measure the quantity knowledge and to store it in digital memory devices. A quantum of knowledge is a fact related to a certain concept which changes the concept to a more closely defined different concept.
For example, the concept ROSE is changed by the additional fact of its color RED to a different more closely specified concept RED ROSE.
Law 4.
"Only a few of the infinitely possible concepts exist in the real world. Every possible concept must, however, have a means of becoming real". (Even though an infinite variety of forces could act upon an object only a few will do so at any one time).
Fortunately the world in which we live is very limited in its variety. A knowledge processing computer may deal only with actually existing concepts and may ignore all merely possible concepts.
For example, an almost infinite number of possible English words could be assembled from the 26 letters of the alphabet, but only a few thousand words are used in common language. Every possible combination of letters could, however, lead to a new word in the future.
Law 5.
Established knowledge excludes redundant knowledge. (An identical history of forces acting upon an object will lead to identical results).
"Knowledge" unlike "data" is exclusive and will inhibit the learning of like knowledge. A knowledge processing computer will inhibit the storing of redundant knowledge and store each identical knowledge quantum only once.
For example, a human being if presented with a new fact will learn that fact to increase his knowledge. If presented with the same fact again he will recognize it but not learn it again. A knowledge quantum once learned must never be learned again unless a memory device is faulty and keeps forgetting.
The word "learning" is hereafter defined to mean the storing or accumulation of "new" knowledge.